


At the Diner

by aWriterInValhalla



Series: College AU [4]
Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 11:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12726015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aWriterInValhalla/pseuds/aWriterInValhalla
Summary: After much hesitation John decides it is time to ask out Abigail.





	At the Diner

It was early, a slightly sleepy man sat in a diner. He would often come here to eat, not too often, of course. That would be weird.   
John André was picking at the corners of the menu. He knew that eventually he'd just order the same thing he'd ordered every other time he'd been here.   
He glanced at the clock behind the counter. His first class didn't start until 3 hours from now. He'd given himself an extra hour this particular morning, it was a bit special.

"Can I take your order?"  
There it is, that wonderful voice. John looked up to meet the eyes of the most beautiful woman he's ever seen. An affectionate smile tugged at the corners of his lips.  
"The usual." he smiled.  
"Coming right up." Abigail returned the smile.  
When she headed back toward the kitchen John caught himself staring after her.  
He quickly diverted his gaze.

He very much enjoyed the little time he got to spend with her; sometimes, when the diner wasn't very busy and Abigail had time to spare, she would sit with him. He would offer to buy her something, though she would more often than not decline, honestly it was quite rare that she'd accept, either way they would spend the time she had with aimless conversations, mostly about strange customers she's had, like the man who tried to convince her that the moon didn't actually exist, or odd things happening around John's school, such as that time someone knitted a sweater for the statue on campus.  
She never seemed too keen to tell him about her private life; which he of course respected but needless to say was fairly curious about. At times he would let himself entertain the idea that she had some dark secret that she couldn't afford to tell anyone about, though he didn't actually believe that, naturally.  
Either way he enjoyed her company.

John turned his attention toward the counter and the kitchen, where Abigail was standing.   
For a split second he could've sworn she was fondly looking at him. But he didn't dare hope, seeing as she was currently having a conversation with her coworker it wouldn't make much sense.   
He couldn't remember the coworker's name, he knows she served him the first time he went to the diner, after that first time it was always Abigail. He wondered if it was coincident, he hoped it wasn't.  
His thoughts were interupted by Abigail moving from where she'd been standing to fetch his food and was now bringing it to him.  
He thanked her, she smiled, and went to take another customers order.

He kept looking up at her during his meal, just quick glances. Eventually he was just picking at the last bite on his plate. Perhaps this was a bad idea. Perhaps he should wait a while longer. Perhaps he shouldn't do it at all.  
He sighed.  
"You don't like it?" slightly startled, John looked up to meet Abigail's eyes.  
"If you want to, I'll take it back to the kitchen? Even though you've eaten most of it.."   
"Oh-" John lightly shook his head, "No, no, it's as delicious as always." he smiled. Abigail sat down in front of him.  
"Is something bothering you then?" she seemed concerned, it was flattering that she cared. But he did not know what to tell her.  
He thoughtfully picked at the food left on his plate before inhaling deeply.  
'Now is as good a time as ever' he thought to himself.  
"I just have alot on my mind at the moment. Tests and what not, you know how it is."  
'Coward!' John thought and mentally slapped himself.  
Abigail gave him a sympathetic smile.  
"Don't overwork yourself." she got up to get back to work but stopped for a second when she'd gotten only two steps away. He was about to speak up when she did.  
"John, would you like to go out some time?"

John froze. And he must have looked upset or something like it because she soon started talking again, stress coating her words.  
"Oh my god, I'm sorry that was very unproffesional I just-"  
"Yes," John's tone was a bit too high for it to sound calm, he cleared his throat before continuing, "Yes, I- I would love to go out with you!" Abigail showed a relieved and happy smile.   
The man refrained from telling her the reason he'd seemed upset was because he'd planned to ask her. That fact was unimportant at the moment and he'd simply have to mope about his failed plan later, not to mention that it was a pretty stupid thing to be upset about.  
Right now he was busy being happy about the situation at hand.

"What are you doing this saturday?" John inquired, trying to keep his excitement under control.  
"I don't have any plans." Abigail shrugged, seeming to try to keep an equal amount of excitement under control.  
"How about I pick you up at 6?"  
"Sounds great!" she handed him a napkin on which she'd written her number during the short conversation. "I'll text you my adress."  
"Great!" John followed her with his eyes when she stood up, she still had a job to do.  
And he still had a class to get to. He checked his phone and quickly scrambled to get out the money he owed when he realised that he'd better hurry or he'd be late.  
He checked once and twice that he had the napkin with Abigail's number before heading toward the exit. Before heading he looked Abigail's way and smiled.  
She smiled back, and he hurried off.


End file.
